Endemoniadamente sensual
by Isi-san
Summary: "Así era como se veía Kushina con ese chaleco Chunnin que le quedaba ligeramente pequeño. Ser alumno de Jiraiya por diez años provocaba secuelas, y él era simplemente un mortal."/Reto con el color verde. Foro MinaKushi


**Disclaimer Aplicado. **Masashi Kishimoto es el propietario de Naruto y lo que deriva del manga/anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong>_ "Naranja… ¡Y más! Tabla de colores" en el foro "Minakushi… Irresistiblemente Naranja". (Los invito a pasarse por ahí, el link está en mi perfil)_

**Color elegido:**_ Verde._

**Objeto:** _Chaleco._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, mis queridos y amados lectores! He regresado, ¡bastante pronto ! Y esta vez para cumplir el reto que yo misma me adjudiqué en el foro recién creado y dedicado especialmente MinaKushi. Antes que nada decir que en este capítulo saqué la parte <span>un poco<span> pervertida de Minato, aunque no se dice nada completamente explícito por lo que el rango seguirá como lo que usualmente escribo: K+. Sin más... ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Endemoniadamente sensual.<span>**

**By: _Isi-san._**

**_…_**

Así era como se veía su novia con ese chaleco verde de Chunnin. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se imaginaba rompiendo el zipper con un kunai y arrebatándole ese estorboso pedazo de tela para contemplar un poco _más allá_?

Por una sencilla razón: él era un mortal. Un simple mortal que sucumbía también a los deseos carnales pero que a diferencia de su maestro era respetuoso para con las damas. En especial si esa dama era Kushina, la que le movía el cuerpo completo cuando decidía quedarse bajo la lluvia y terminaba con la ropa empapada que se le remarcaba por todo el cuerpo o cuando intentando hacerle cosquillas a él terminaba pegándose mucho a su cuerpo y activando cierta parte de su anatomía… por más que ella no se diera ni a la más remota idea.

¿Y qué tanto le veía? Es decir, simplemente era un chaleco. Un vil chaleco verde que tenía el logo de la Aldea del Remolino en la espalda y bolsas en el sector del pecho. Él tenía uno exactamente igual, de hecho lo tenía puesto, pero es que en Kushina se veía tan… sensual.

Gracias a la divinidad que cuidaba de él en el cielo Kushina siempre vestía ropa holgada. Por eso no terminaba tan inquieto todos los días que la veía… que de ser así, quizá lo conocerían con una reputación _peor_ a la de su maestro. Diez años juntos, nadie podía esperar que las malas costumbres no se le pegaran.

Bueno, ni _tan peor, _pues él se sentía con ganas de sacar todo su _lado sucio_ y arrancar cualquier pedazo de tela estorboso _con los dientes_ única y exclusivamente con Kushina. Con la pelirroja que le hacía estremecer en todos los sentidos. No con todas las admiradoras que se le insinuaban y tenían miradas de querer violarlo en el más simple descuido.

Endemoniadamente sensual con ese chaleco que le quedaba un poco pequeño, ajustado. Vamos, ella ya era Jonnin y jamás había utilizado ese chaleco antes. ¿Por qué? Le resultaba incómodo.

_—Neh... Es muy incómodo. Con mi porta shuriken en la pierna y mi bolso de pergaminos y kunai tengo más que suficiente. ¡Pero gracias por la ascensión de Gennin! _Fue lo que le dijo al Hokage y al resto de la mesa cuando la llamaron para informarle que ahora era Chunnin.

¡Gracias a Kami–sama!

Gracias por eso, porque si ella hubiera decido utilizar eso como su ropa ninja y no su usual y holgada vestimenta… Probablemente ya estaría condenado en el infierno. Al igual que todos los demás que osaran mirarla tan sólo unos segundos.

Y es que con ese chaleco se veía sensual. Se veía peligrosa. Se veía fuerte. Se veía tan jodidamente deseable.

Ese cuello blanco y extremadamente suave que se escondía entre la tela verde, quería morderlo y hacerla estremecer bajo él. Los brazos que salían de la misma tela tan delgados y frágiles (aunque de frágiles tenían lo mismo que la misma montaña Kage), la cintura que traviesamente se remarcaba, la silueta del pecho que parecía podría encajar perfectamente en cada una de sus manos… ¡Y esas piernas!

Pues Kushina al ponerse ese chaleco había decido cambiar también los pantalones flojos por unos negros ceñidos al cuerpo. Ceñidos al cuerpo. ¿Acaso ella sabría lo que estaba provocando en él? Ya nada lo podía salvar, no podía dejar de mirarla… Tendría que esconder su entrepierna con la mochila hasta que la pelirroja se fuera de enfrente de él y después correr a su casa para tomar una ducha de agua fría, no, de agua congelada para ver si acaso se tranquilizaba.

Y es que… él era respetuoso, caballeroso y educado. Por eso seguía virgen –_le repetía Jiraiya constantemente_– porque él jamás haría algo indebido con una mujer antes del matrimonio. Pero… qué mujer la que tenía frente a sus ojos en ese momento.

Tan… deseable.

El cabello rojo de ella caía en su espalda y varios mechones sobre su pecho. Ese pecho que simplemente se veía perfecto. ¿Por qué no la hacía suya ahí mismo, en ese puesto de ramen donde ella había llegado a interrumpir su almuerzo? Ese cabello rojo se lo recordaba, porque se condenaría a caer en las llamas del infierno. Porque además de todo lo anterior, él era religioso y quería contraer matrimonio como se dictaba de manera correcta. Si fuera su esposa… vaya que gozarían.

Y a todo esto… ¿por qué Kushina no era su esposa?

.~.

—¿Entonces, Mina–kun? —Preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿Sigo utilizando este chaleco para realizar las misiones? —Giró sobre ella misma para modelar completamente el dichoso chaleco, los segundos que estuvo de espalda Minato observó también su trasero y luchó por no saltarle encima— Desde que Mikoto me insinuó que era una mala Uzumaki por no utilizarlo pese a que tenía el logo de mi aldea en la espalda no puedo sacarme la idea de la cabeza. —Lo último lo dijo haciendo un leve puchero infantil, Kami, si una niña de doce años lo hubiera hecho no habría reparado detalle en eso… Pero Kushina tenía diecinueve y al hacer eso con sus perfectamente rosados labios sólo consiguió un Minato imaginándose arrancándoselos a besos.

—No.

—¿No?

—No. Siempre has dicho que te resulta incómodo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero podría acostumbrarme…

—Entonces no importa, Kushina —la interrumpió—, utiliza la ropa holgada de siempre _–esa con la que nadie puede verte ninguna curva remarcada– _lo importante en la misión es el éxito de la misma y si no das al cien por ciento por un chaleco… sería algo tonto. —Claramente lo que estaba diciendo era para convencerla de no pasearse por ahí tan provocativamente, pero las palabras que salían de su boca no eran del todo mentira— Además, eres el orgullo mismo del país del remolino, no necesitas andar un chaleco para demostrar que amas incondicionalmente el sitio en que naciste. —Al final le regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto derretían a la Uzumaki.

—Creo que tienes razón, Mina–kun… ¡Qué Mikoto siga pensando lo que quiera! Yo utilizaré mi ropa de siempre. —Minato asintió levemente con la cabeza y aún con una sonrisa mientras ella lanzaba un puñetazo al aire— Gracias, amor —Finalizó dándole un beso corto en los labios como despedida para dirigirse a su casa y cambiarse.

Minato la miró irse desde el puesto de ramen, se perdió en el movimiento de caderas de ella y cómo sus piernas se movían a ritmo sin que ella misma lo quisiera así y volvió a tener pensamientos lujuriosos en donde el centro de todo era ella.

Y es que… ningún ninja enemigo, o de su propio equipo, podría verla así de jodidamente apetecible jamás. Después de todo ella era su novia, tenía derechos exclusivos por eso… o al menos debería tenerlos.

Y cuando se volviera Hokage, –cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad–, se encargaría de hacer una ley que dijera "Uzumaki Kushina jamás debe utilizar un chaleco Chunnin, o Jonnin en su vida, en presencia de alguien que no sea _su perdidamente enamorado _Minato".

Sí, ella no lo volvería a usar.

Hasta, excepto, tal vez, en su noche de bodas.

Y otra vez la idea le rondó en la cabeza… ¿Dos años de noviazgo no eran suficientes? Tal vez era hora de pedirle a Kushina su mano finalmente en matrimonio.

Vamos, la amaba _y _deseaba con todo su corazón… El matrimonio no era una idea tan descabellada.

Quizá que ella decidiera ponerse ese jodidamente_ estorboso_ _chaleco_ _verde_ el día de hoy puntualizó finalmente su destino. Kushina Namikaze. ¿A que sonaba bien?

Sí... tal vez sería una buena idea.

.~.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí se terminó. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Ojalá les haya gustado :3<em>

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
